Temperature
by HazelFireSky
Summary: Your pale hands hold no heat, yet you wish to keep me warm. I tell you that you're freezing, You're as cold as a snowstorm. My hands are heated, and I want not to burn you. You're not used to warmth, what should I do?


**I was supposed to work on another story, but instead I'm not... **

**So have a story I'm gonna sprout out from deep inside my brain.**

* * *

_It's cold_

_The window is open..._

_Get up_

_Close it_

I could feel the cold air hanging over the room like some type of fog, and I couldn't find my cover. My outstretched hand searched and searched, but it didn't seem to be range. I considered leaving the window open, and curling into a ball to keep myself warm, but when I felt the cold start to nip at my toes, I arose.

Stumbling across the room with both drowsiness and an incapability to see in the dark, I was making progress as I neared the window, but found myself falling as my feet became tangled in some fabric. "Ouch." I groaned, my hip taking the damage of the fall. I took a few moments to wrestle the fabric off, only to find that it was my cover.

"How did you get all the way over here?" I whispered to myself, pulling my body off the floor.

I had finally made it to the window, drowsily reaching out to close it, only to find...

...it was already shut.

I stared at the window, trying to process why the cold had continued to linger in the air.

Shaking my head softly, I shuffled back to the bed with my cover clenched in my hand. Hauling my body on top of it, and pulling the cover up to my chin, I still pondered why it was so cold, but sleep overtook me before I had an actual conclusion.

* * *

Someone was pushing my shoulder.

Someone was taking the cover from me.

Someone was telling my to get up.

It sounded so far away...like they were down the hall or in another room.

I tried to block them out, and go back to sleep, but I soon found myself being drenched in freezing water. Launching out of bed and falling onto the wooden floors, I looked up to be met with furious green eyes.

"Get your ass out of bed! You're going to be late for your new job." The woman with the green eyes demanded, before marching out of the room with an emptied cup in her hand. That was my mom... she's not all that bad...when she's happy of course.

I struggled to get out of bed, the water on the wooden floors making me slip and slide and clench onto the sheets of the bed for assistance. I finally was able to get onto to my feet, and made an angry march from my room to the bathroom across the hall. I slammed the door behind me and glanced at myself in the mirror. Water was dripping down my messy curls of dark brown hair and onto my light brown skin. My huge red shirt was drenched in water, and dripped down my shorts onto the white tiled floor. I made eye contact with myself, the green eyes holding anger in them.

I sigh rushed over my lips, and I began to wiggle myself out of my drenched clothing and hop into the shower.

"Michelle! You are going to be late! Get your butt down here now!" That was my dad...

"I am taking a shower!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

"Don't yell at me!" He shouted back.

I let out a frustrated sigh, literally slapping myself in the face before quickly turning off the shower and hopping out. Another 30 second shower...Another day...

I quickly dried myself off, and wrapped a towel around myself. Cracking the door to the bathroom open, I peeked outside to make sure that no one was in the hall before scurrying to my room and locking the door. My eyes brushed over the drenched bed sheets and the discarded cover on the floor. Light was pouring into the room from the window, making the lime colored room light up with an upbeat mood. A dark brown shelf sat off to the side of the bed, filled with books and teddy bears and other knick-knacks. There were posters around the room, along with cut out pictures from magazines, gaming ones and covergirl both.

I was going to be late...

"I'll do it later..." I muttered, going to the closet and searching around for something simple to wear. I ended up grabbing one of the gray shirts that was lying on my closet floor, a pair of denim jeans, and a denim jacket before racing out of the room. I nearly killed myself on the way down the steps, as I tripped down the stairs and hurt my hip.

Downstairs, I was met with my mother, father and younger brother sitting at a dining table. My mom was glaring at me with her green eyes, while my dad just gave a small smile and shook his head.

"You're gonna be late." I heard my brother squeak.

I surveyed my family for a moment. My mom was almost the same complexion of snow, her messy brown hair curling around her face and her green eyes mirroring mine.

My dad was almost the same colored as...well, burnt toast. He had scraggly black hair and brown eyes.

My brother and I were a mix of them both.

I shook my head again, giving my family waves of goodbye before pulling on my shoes and heading out to the car.

* * *

Blurred lines was being played on the radio station...again, and I was compelled to turn it off, but that would leave me driving to work in silence.

Driving through the WOODS in silence.

I had to drive through the woods to get to town, as the neighborhood that I lived in was cut off from the nearest human civilization. I didn't mind the drive though, as the drive was lest than 15 minutes long and the alone time was refreshing. The new job would have to wai-

**ScreeCHHCrrc**

"What the hell!?"

I skidded the car to a stop, staring at the car radio with a terrified look. It was making an ear-splitting noise...like, a high pitched scream mixed with overbearingly loud static. I stared at it for a moment, then turned the channel only to discover that the sound had overtaken that channel as well. Sighing, I turned off the radio as the sound was giving me a headache, and continued to drive...wait...was that a man?

I stopped the car again, staring at where I had just saw some figure standing, but instead I saw a paper stapled onto a tree.

I frowned.

Who in there right mind would leave a piece of paper on a tree?

I was compelled to go grab the paper, but...

I'm late for work...

* * *

**Um... did I rush this?...I dunno...I just started writing again. **

**Please leave some helpful tips in the review if you can, feedback and favorite or follow.**

**Thank you**

**~Hazel**


End file.
